The Past and Future Collide
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Zuko comes across an antique shop and finds a beautiful locket and meets a woman named Lilandria who willingly gives him the antique for free, providing he gives it to someone it is good for. But what happens when during the night, Zuko looks at the locket and finds out its secret? What happens when the locket...sends him ahead of time and he finds himself with the new Avatar? AU!
1. Trouble

**Alright, so it's been a while since I've actually written any fanfics, but I got this idea and I hope you like it. It's definitely AU and there are definitely some interesting pairings. While you read, if there are any pairings you think you'd like to see, please, review or PM me and tell me. Hope you like!**

**Ages of ALL Cannon Characters: Zuko – 20, Sokka – 21, Korra – 17, Mako – 19, Bolin - 18**

"So are you sure the girls will like still like this?" Zuko asked, looking at Sokka as they entered an antique clothing store. They looked around at the few shoppers and glass cases filled with antique bracelets, necklaces, anklets, and earrings.

"They're girls! Of course they will!" Sokka said, nodding knowingly before he walked over to a mannequin in the back corner. "This is…cool, I guess." On the mannequin was an outfit neither boy had ever seen before. It wore a skirt that looked floor length with a slit up to the thigh with black boots on the floor. On the upper half of the body was an off the shoulders, scarlet red top with a black corset that seemed to "lift" the bust. It was a beautiful outfit with the only necklace being a simple locket hanging around its neck with a carving of a woman being the decoration. "Oh, lookie! Something shiny!" Sokka ran off to a case with several antique diamond necklaces, his eyes practically glued to them. But Zuko stayed behind, smiling at the accessory, imagining it around Mai's neck.

Zuko lifted the locket, intrigued by the image. He had never seen any jewelry like it before. "You like yes?" a person said from behind him, their accent thick. Zuko jumped slightly, turning to see an elegant woman. She saw the expression on his face and chuckled before clearing her throat. "Sorry," she said, her voice losing its accent. "I do that for the image of the shop. Now, you like the outfit?"

"Uh…yeah, I've never seen anything like it before." he said, looking at it and releasing the locket. He turned back to the woman, taking in her elegant and seemingly delicate features. Her eyes were a bright violet and her hair was a curly black and pulled into a ponytail. She wore a violet dress much like the outfit on the mannequin.

"Yes, I call it steampunk. It's something a little different from this world." she said with a small smile before bowing. "I'm Lilandria, your highness." She straightened before walking over to the mannequin, slipping the locket off. "You had your eyes on this, correct?"

Zuko silently nodded. "It's unique."

"Like the woman you have it in mind for?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, like her." Zuko smiled as an image of Mai came to his mind before looking up as Lilandria walked around a counter towards the front of the store. "What're you doing?"

"This woman must be special. Especially if you're willing to go shopping with…him." She cast a glance at Sokka as he eyed a choker.

"How much for that one?" he asked, looking up.

Lilandria smirked. "For you? Name your price." She said, leaning against the counter. Sokka pulled out a handful of coins and Lilandria raised an eyebrow. "You realize that is a diamond necklace with a fire stone set in the center, right? Surely, you don't expect so…little." Sokka looked back at the necklace and then back to the seven coins he had set down before pulling out five more. Lilandria raised an eyebrow as Sokka grinned sheepishly. "Alright, fine. You're clearly desperate. And as for his royal highness," Lilandria turned her attention to Zuko. "Is this woman special to you?"

He smiled. "She means everything to me."

Lilandria smirked. "Alright, King, I will let you take it for free. As a gift to your lover. But you must promise me something."

He looked at her in shock before nodding. "Yes, anything."

"You make sure your woman is worthy of this necklace before you give it to her. This necklace is worth a lot. And it might be more than your beloved." She met his gaze, her eyes seeming to grow darker as Zuko nodded.

"Yes, of course." he said, not truly taking her seriously. How could a necklace be more important than his Mai?

"Then alright. The necklace is yours. Take good care of it." She handed him the necklace before pulling out the choker for Sokka and handing it to him. "Good luck to both of you. And your highness, I wish you the most luck I can grant."

The boys shared a look before nodding. "Thank you." they said simultaneously before exiting the shop. "That was odd…" Zuko said, looking down at the necklace.

"Eh, we've seen worse." Sokka said with a shrug before grinning at the necklace. "Yuki is going to love this!" Zuko smiled at his friend before looking back at the shop, not noticing Lilandria watching them from the window before she turned and walked to the back room.

"June." she said before her daughter entered the room, her hair falling in her eyes once again. "Your friend just stopped by."

She raised an eyebrow. "I have no friends."

"The Zuko boy? I always thought he was." She said before June shrugged, taking a seat.

"So what's with his appearance being so important?"

"He bought the necklace for his beloved. But I do not believe it will reach her." Lilandria said with a smirk. "There was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I do believe he just might be keeping the necklace for a while."

**-At the Fire Nation Palace-**

Zuko lay in bed looking up at the necklace as it shimmered in the candle light. What did Lilandria mean? He ran his thumb over the carving on the front, feeling the gold back cool against his fingers. It was such a simple yet pretty necklace. He hoped Mai would like it… Sitting up, Zuko held the necklace in his palm, tracing the carving with his fingers. There was something about it…It seemed…different. He felt the carving give a little under his fingers and raised an eyebrow. "What the…?" Zuko looked up; making sure no one was around before pressing the carving, letting it sink into the locket.

A gust of wind came from the locket, extinguishing the candles' flames before Zuko dropped the locket, quickly getting up. He formed a fireball in his hands, looking around. "What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?" He looked around, ignoring the locket before hearing a voice echo in the room. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No answer.

Zuko looked back to the bed, reaching for the blankets and trying to find the locket. But it wasn't there. "Come on, where is it?" he snapped, continuing to look around. He didn't notice the walls around the room begin to spin as he looked under the blankets. "Come on!" Looking up, he tried to see if it was on the floor, but saw nothing before his gaze landed on the walls that spun around him. Faster and faster they went, making the king dizzy as he fell onto the ground. "What's going on?" Clear panic was in his voice before he looked up at the walls, frustration growing. "Stop it!" he shouted before a candle fell from the table beside him and his bed. The handle landed on the back of his skull, knocking him onto his chest. He looked at the walls, his sight growing bleary as they slowed and his eyes closed, enveloping him in darkness.

il_fullxfull.


	2. Not Exactly A GREAT Welcome

Zuko awoke to the strange sound of…well, he didn't know. Opening his eyes, Zuko looked around to find himself in what looked to be a hotel room. Sighing, he slowly stood and looked around. What was going on? Zuko remembered the events from last night and immediately looked to his bed, trying to find the locket. "What-Where is it?" The sound of another loud blare made Zuko jump before he looked at the window and walked over to it, opening it up. His eyes widened at the sight before him. There were huge buildings that seemed almost taller than his palace and metal…things moving around with nothing pulling or pushing them. "What is this place…" he muttered before jumping down from the balcony onto the streets below. People shrieked and quickly stepped aside as Zuko straightened his clothes, glad that he had changed into more peasant like clothing when he had gone with Sokka to the jewelry store.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a person said from behind him.

Zuko scowled before turning around, his shaggy hair covering a majority of his burn. His amber eyes widened at the sight of what looked to be a more girly, and pretty, version of Jun. "Uh…J-Jun?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Jun? No, my name's not Jun. I'm Asami. I'm sorry, but are you looking for someone?" she asked, a genuine look of concern on her features. "Or are you lost?"

Zuko looked at her before looking around. "Uh…yeah, I'm lost. Could you tell me where I am?" he said, looking down at her.

"Why…Republic City, of course."

"Repuba-City-who-now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she laughed.

"Republic City. Created by Avatar Aang?" she asked before his eyes widened.

"Aang! Yes, Aang. Where can I find him?" he asked before Asami looked at him with confusion.

"Find him? Sir, Avatar Aang has been dead for 70 years. Look, do you need to sit down? Or…is there some where I could take you?"

Zuko felt his head spin at the thought of Aang being dead and clutched his head. "Uh…Yeah, I think I need to just sit down."

"Well, I'm meeting up with a few of my friends at the Air Temple Island. Would you like to come?" she asked before he silently nodded. If Aang was dead…where did that leave his other friends? Toph, Sokka, and Katara? Where did that leave Mai…? "Sir? Sir?" he heard Asami say before he looked up.

"Sorry. Kind of…zoned out." he said, keeping his scar well hidden.

"We need to take a boat to reach the island. Come on." She took his hand, pulling him forward and onto a motor boat.

"I...Can you answer some questions for me? About...Avatar Aang and his friends? It'd be greatly appreciated."

"Well, I can try. What would you like to know?"

Before he even had a chance to think about it, the words flew from his lips, "Do you know anything about what happened to his friends? Toph Beifong? Or Sokka and Katara of the Water Tribe?"

"I'm going to be honest, I don't really know much. I know he married Katara and they had a son named Tenzin. He is the owner of the temple we're going to. Toph's daughter is Lin Beifong. She's the Chief of Police. But as for what happened to them three…I don't know. Korra and Tenzin might know." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Korra?" he asked, looking up in confusion.

"Yeah, Korra. The new Avatar." She said it as if he should've known. And, if he was from this generation, he supposed he should've. But he wasn't. He was from Avatar Aang's world. This…this was all _very_ new to him. He looked out over the waters and thought he saw another boat not too far away. But he couldn't see it very well due to the sunset and shadows forming.

"Asami….is there another boat over there?" he asked, looking at her.

Joining his side, Asami shrugged before saying, "Possibly. But I don't think they're much of a threat. Or else they probably would've done something."

"If you say so." Zuko said before sitting back, crossing his arms as they approached the temple. Asami docked the boat quickly as Zuko stepped out of the stupid contraption, preferring being in the air or on the ground rather than near the water.

"Asami!" he heard a male voice shout before the two looked up to see two boys and a girl running towards them. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as the three approached and noticed how the boy who had spoken stiffened at the sight of him. His short black hair and amber eyes reminded him of how he looked when he and Iroh stayed Ba Sing Se. Minus Zuko's scar of course. His red scarf seemed a bit…odd, but he didn't say anything about it before he looked at the other boy. His slightly shaggy hair was curled in some…up do that was a little odd to the Fire Lord, but his clothes seemed pretty normal. He shook his head before looking at the third person.

The girl.

He looked at her three ponytails, two coming down to frame her face. It was similar to Katara's old hair style. Kind of… Her tan skin seemed darker in the growing darkness, but her blue eyes shone brightly, fascinating Zuko. "Asami, what took you so long? We were expecting you to be back hours ago." the girl said before she and the second boy noticed Zuko.

"I bumped into him on the streets. He was lost and I thought he could come here."

"Does he have a name?" the guy with spiky hair said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, he's-" She stopped, having never asked his name. She looked at Zuko before asking, "I'm sorry, but what _is_ your name?"

He looked from her to the others before looking back out at the water, seeing that the other boat had vanished. "I'm Zuko." He looked back at them as a gust of wind brushed by, revealing the scar on his face and revealing his identity to the group.

**-Inside the Temple-**

Korra, Mako, and Bolin sat in Tenzin's office with Mako sitting on the window seal, Bolin in a chair, and Korra pacing the room. "Tenzin, this isn't possible. Is it? I mean, that man can't really be the Fire Lord Zuko. Can he?"

Tenzin sighed, folding his arms on his desk. "Korra, supposedly the Fire Lord disappeared a hundred and twenty six years ago. Around the time my father turned fourteen. There is a very high chance that this could be the Fire Lord." _**(I might've done the math wrong in my head! Just saying! Hope I didn't! {And this is assuming Aang died around his 70's. :P})**_

"But wouldn't the Fire Lord be…well…old?" Bolin asked as Mako looked up.

"Yes, which is why none of this makes sense. Honestly, it is probably an imposter." Tenzin said as Korra leaned against a wall and crossed her arms.

Mako sighed before finally speaking up, "I don't think so. The scar seemed real. And, from the history of what Zuko looked like, he seems like he could be him. And Asami said he kept asking questions about Avatar Aang and his friends. Asami also said the only friend he didn't mention was Zuko. Who he later introduced himself as. Tenzin, there's something about him that seems...odd. Different. I really do think that this could very well be the real Zuko."

"But that's not possibly! He disappeared over a hundred years ago. It's not possible!" Korra argued. "What do you think he traveled through time?"

Tenzin sighed and stroked his beard. "I really don't know Korra. But we need to treat him as a guest as long as he's here. Perhaps we could help him. If you would be willing to at least."

Korra scowled before Mako shrugged and Bolin said, "He looks like he could use it. He seems so…lost."

"Then that's settled. Zuko will stay here until we figure out more about him and perhaps get him back to his family." Tenzin said with a final clap of his hands.

Korra groaned. "Fine. Do we need to give him a tour or something?" she asked as the brothers stood.

"It'd be nice, yes. And polite." Tenzin said while also standing and opening the door. "You may leave."

The three sighed before exiting the room and looking around. "Now where is he?" Korra said, frustration evident in her voice. Mako walked down the hall into the dining room to see Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo eating.

"Hey, have any of you seen the guy that came in with us?" he asked as Bolin and Korra followed him into the room. Jinora looked up from her book before shaking her head as Ikki continued to eat, oblivious to them.

"Meelo? Have you seen him?" Korra asked, kneeling beside the four year old as he picked his nose. He looked at her and grinned before nodding.

"Well? Where is he?" Mako asked, taking a step forward.

Meelo paused for a moment. "He left." he said before his grin widened.

"Left? Where?" Bolin asked as Mako wondered when they stooped so low as to ask a four year old for help.

"He left on the boat!" Meelo said, jumping and running off, leading them.

"Wait, what?" Korra asked, surprise evident as they followed him outside. Even in the darkness they could see the dim lantern and boat that Zuko was using to go back to the City. "Why would he just leave like that?" she asked, looking at the boys.

"I don't know," Mako said sarcastically, "You think he could've over heard what we said?"

She glared at him before Bolin stepped in between the two. "Look, now's not the time for you two to get aggravated. We need to find Zuko and fast before the Equalists or Amon get ahold of him." Bolin said, resting a hand on both their shoulders. The two sighed before looking away.

"Fine, but how are we going to get there before he gets himself in trouble?" Mako asked while looking at Bolin before Meelo jumped up, waving a hand in the air.

"Boat!" he said before pointing to a second one attached to the docks.

The three shared a look before Korra patted his head and said, "Nice work, Meelo. Now go inside."

The four year old crossed his arms as the three ran off before he pouted and huffed out, "I never get to do anything fun…"

**-In Republic City-**

Zuko docked the boat and walked along the streets of the City, trying to find the hotel he had woken up in. "Probably would've helped to take a look at your surroundings before talking to that girl…Stupid." he muttered, scowling as he looked around before hearing a scream from down the street. Zuko looked up to see the crowd running towards him and he quickly maneuvered through the crowd to see what looked to be a group of…Benders? Zuko looked around at the crowds before moving towards the people to see they weren't bending. They were _attacking _a bender. "Hey!" he shouted, getting their attention. They parted to show a girl standing in the center, her stance defensive. Her silver hair was pulled into a ponytail similar to Korra's and she had side bangs covering bright, electric green eyes.

"What do you want?" one of the attackers said as Zuko glared at them.

"Not exactly a fair fight, ten against one." he said, taking a stance.

"Kid, don't be stupid." the girl said, earning a confused glance from Zuko before one of the attackers shocked her. She screamed, falling to her knees. "Damn Equalists!" she shouted before resting her hands on the ground, twisting them and lifting a boulder out of the ground before proceeding to throw it at two of them. "Try to STAY down." she shouted before Zuko sent four fireballs at four different Equalists. Six down…four to go, Zuko thought before blocking an Equalist's fist. The girl moved to kick one in the head but was blocked before dodging getting shocked again, ducking under the fist.

The street had long since cleared of people as the two continued to fight the Equalists and the girl sent two into a shop, shattering a glass window and knocking them unconscious. She looked to the last one as Zuko knocked the third unconscious, burning his arm and chest. He turned to the others to see the man electrocute the girl, making her collapse onto the ground. "Haven't you ever heard of manners?" he sneered, looking at the man before sending a burst of flames his way. He leapt up, dodging easily and landing in a crouch before Zuko sent a series of attacks his way, eventually becoming too much for him.

"We'll be back for you!" the man promised before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Zuko shouted, starting to run after him before he heard a small groan. He looked down to see the girl and knelt beside her. Blood was coming from her busted lip and there were dark bruises forming on her arms. Zuko sighed and looked around before slipping his arms around her and picking her up, carrying her off before the police started to show up.

**-At the Park…A Couple of Hours Later-**

Zuko looked down at the girl, brushing the blood away from her lip before she groaned again, her eyes fluttering open. Electric green eyes met amber ones before she looked around. "W-Where am I?" she asked as he assisted in helping her up. "What happened?"

"You were electrocuted and passed out. I brought you here to wait until you wake up." he said as she tossed her hair out of her eyes and moved to where she was sitting beside him. She rubbed her wrists and arms, wincing slightly.

"Well, I owe you my life. They would've taken me to Amon if you hadn't showed up." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He paused for a moment, not used to many girls being nice to him. "No problem." he said before asking, "Um…who's Amon?"

She raised an eyebrow as he smiled sheepishly before she chuckled and leaned back against a shady tree's trunk. "He's a man who thinks benders don't belong in this world. He thinks everyone should be non-benders and ever since he showed up him and his Equalist-buddies have been taking away all bending abilities." she explained as an image of Zuko's father flashed in his mind.

"Wow, a lot has changed." he muttered, looking down and running a hand through his hair.

She raised an eyebrow before holding out her hand. "I'm Erin. Who are you?"

He looked at her and made a small smile before shaking her hand. "I'm Zuko."

"Named after Avatar Aang's friend?" she asked with clear interest in her eyes.

He paused for a moment, not sure if he should tell her the truth. "Something like that." He shrugged slightly. "So, Erin, I'm a little new around here. Could you…answer some questions for me?"

"Well, it depends on the answers. I don't know everything." she said teasingly, resting her hands on her knees. "So what're the questions?"

"Avatar Aang's friends…do you know anything about what happened to them?" he asked before she shrugged and lay back on the grass, tucking her arms under her head.

"After seventy years, there's not much I can really tell you. I know that Katara is alive due to the fact that Avatar Korra has been successfully trained. But Toph Beifong and Sokka of the Water Tribe? They died a long time ago."

Zuko felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked away, silently nodding. "And," he cleared his throat before continuing, "And what of the Fire Nation Prince? Zuko?" He looked back at her.

"Zuko disappeared many years ago. There's not much history on him or his departure. Everyone assumed he was killed, but it was hidden." She looked at him, "Zuko are you all right?"

He sighed, his voice shaky as he said, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks…for the answers. I've been so…confused lately. It's nice to have some answers."

"I only answered what I could. But I hope it helped."

He nodded silently. "It did." he said before the two looked up when footsteps could be heard coming their way. "What the-" He and Erin stood as Korra, Mako, and Bolin ran up to them.

"Zuko! We've been looking everywhere for you." Korra said, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Who's this?" Bolin asked, grinning at Erin.

Zuko stepped in between the two as he said, "This is Erin. She's been answering some questions and being very _helpful_."

Mako sighed, "Look, Zuko, we're sorry. We're just a little confused as to-"

"You have to understand this isn't exactly easy information to gather." Korra said, crossing her arms. "It was kind of thrown at us."

"What information?" Erin asked, looking from Zuko to the group. She silently wondered why they looked so familiar.

The three shared a look as Zuko stared at her, unsure of what to say before Korra said, "Mako and Bolin just learned that they do have family. And that that family is Zuko."

"Wait, what?" the brothers asked, looking at her who glared at them.

"Right, boys?"

They hesitated for a moment before Mako looked at Erin. "Yeah. Right. He's our cousin."

Erin looked from Mako to Bolin before her eyes widened. "Oh, I remember you guys! Y'all were there when Korra humiliated my brother."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Brother?"

"Yeah. Tahno." Erin said before looking at Korra. "Thanks for that. He's been a real pain ever since he entered pro-bending."

The three shared a look before looking at Erin. "YOU are Tahno's sister?" they asked in unison before Erin was met by three ice cold glares. Funny how one came from a fire bender, she thought.

She flinched at their shouting, looking like a dear caught in the headlights. Erin understood that they wouldn't exactly like someone related to Tahno…but it wasn't like the two were the same! They looked like complete opposites for one! She looked back at them with a steely gaze, aggravated that they would immediately judge her based off her sibling. The only one that seemed confused was Zuko. Thus his next question being a bit…awkward.

"Um…Who's Tahno?"

**Okay, so we have a new character thrown in! Erin! And she's Tahno's sister of all people! Hmm…this'll be interesting. ;) Now, I have a few questions for you guys. One, do any of you want to see any specific pairings? If so, tell me! If you want to wait until you learn more about the characters, wait! But don't stop reading. LoL. Anyway, yes, Amon is still the bad guy. (This is before they go up against Tahno and his gang in the series.) But I might bring in another bad guy (or girl). But you got to tell me if that's what you want! It would definitely spice up the story…Anyway! Thanks to everyone who has viewed, favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story. It means a lot!**


	3. The Championship Begins

**Okay, people. I have read the reviews given to me and I noticed how some of you are getting into it. And some of you are being a bit absurd. I mean, I understand one or two people correcting me on the ages since I'm not 100% obsessed with ATLA and LoK, but COME ON. 90% of the reviews I've gotten have been correcting the ages **_**alone**_**. I get it! But do remember this is a fanfiction and it's not going to be perfect. And to the person who said my story was wrong because Zuko is traveling the world, he traveled to the future before he grew old! Which means the future is going to change JUST A BIT.**

**So, I love how some of you are really getting into this, but it frustrates me how some of you are so set on the ages and year screw-ups of mine {that I plan on fixing} that you aren't even enjoying the story! So please, set that aside. I promise I will not be able to write this perfect. But I hope you can like the idea and enjoy the story itself. If not…go find something else to read?**

**Corrections:**

**Ages STAY THE SAME. I can alter ages if I want. It's my choice. Not yours. **

**Zuko hasn't really been heard about in about 69-70 years.**

**Y'all are right. It's only been sixteen years since Aang died. So any 70 I wrote, please change to 16 so it is correct in the timeline.**

**Sorry for any misunderstandings.**

Korra looked at Zuko, refraining from snapping at him when she remembered that he had no idea who Tahno was. "Tahno is an opponent of the Fire Ferrets. He's a Wolf Bat."

"And he's nowhere near as good as he seems to think." Mako said, earning a shrug from Erin.

"So what were you doing with Zuko?" Bolin asked, turning his attention to the silver haired girl.

"Honestly? I _was_ fighting off a group of Equalists when Zuko stumbled upon the fight and saved me. Or else I'd be with Amon by now." she said, smiling thankfully at Zuko. "He brought me here so I could recover from being electrocuted."

The three nodded before Korra grabbed Zuko's arm. "Well, it was great meeting you, Ericka, but I'm afraid we have to go." she said, purposefully getting her name wrong.

"Excuse me, but her name is Erin. And why would I want to go with you guys? You all seem to hate me." Zuko said, pulling his arm free.

Korra groaned before saying, "Zuko, we _need_ to go. Tenzin is waiting for us back on the Island. We also have the Championship tomorrow." Korra's eyes held a silent plea for him to just come with them with no argument. Mako and Bolin shared a look and sighed before looking at Zuko, nodding in encouragement.

"Come on, cuz. You can help teach Mako a few tricks." Bolin said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Zuko's shoulders as the Fire Lord stiffened. "Won't it be fun?"

Zuko glared at him slightly before feeling another hand rest on his other shoulder. He looked at Mako whose stern gaze only said they needed to leave _now_ and that Erin was not an option to come. Looking at Erin, he saw her glance at the ground before looking up at them. "Yeah, you should go with them, Zuko. I need to catch up with Tahno for the morning training stuff…It was nice meeting you. All of you." Erin said, glancing at the others before shoving her hands into the pockets of her black pants. She turned away from them and quickly started walking away before Zuko turned his attention to the others.

"You three aren't exactly friendly to anyone who isn't in your 'gang' are you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Korra sighed, "Zuko, she's Tahno's sister. We can't hang out with her without taking the chance of her saying anything to her brother. Right, Mako?" She turned to him for help. Of course, gang up on the only one NOT from this century, Zuko thought.

Mako shrugged. "Yeah, it's probably for the best. At least until after the championship. After that, I don't see the problem with her being around."

"There's something about her that doesn't seem right. Doesn't seem…normal." Korra said, glancing back at Erin's figure only to find she was gone. "What the-She's gone?"

Bolin looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow before Zuko said, "She's an earth-bender. It's not that hard for her to leave hastily and unnoticed. Now why did you really come find me?"

Mako and Korra sighed before Mako said, "It's not safe in Republic City for any benders. And if Amon found out you were from the _past_? That'd only lead to more trouble. You need to keep a low profile and come back to the temple and stay there with Korra."

Zuko glared at them. "And if I don't agree?"

"Well, either way you're going back. Whether you like it or not." Korra said, glaring right back at him.

Bolin stepped in between the two. "Look, you guys. Now's not the time to fight. We need to start training for the Championship tomorrow," Bolin looked at the rising sun and groaned, "Now known as today, or else we're screwed." He turned towards Zuko and continued, "Zuko, we would really appreciate it if you would just listen to us for the next twenty four hours and then we will do everything in our power to send you back to your time period. I promise. As for Erin, if you are still here after the tournament there is no problem with her hanging out with us. I don't care. Neither does Mako. And I'm sure Korra can find it in her heart to agree with us."

"Bolin, you can't just-" Korra started before Mako nodded.

"Bolin is right. And we're sorry about earlier, Zuko. We didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. We just…this is something new to us." Mako explained, resting a hand on Korra's shoulder and successfully silencing her.

Korra scowled slightly before nodding and saying, "What they said. Now let's go before we get in more trouble with the Equalists." She turned and started walking away with Bolin and Mako quickly following her. Only Zuko turned around, as if to try and find Erin, and smirked slightly before turning to catch up with the others.

Erin looked at them from her spot under a street lamp and sighed softly, shaking her head before turning and getting in a nearby car, heading back to a very unwelcoming home.

**-Later That Morning with the Council Members-**

Korra, Mako, and Bolin ran into the meeting of the United Republic Council with Zuko quickly trying to keep up. They were there to make sure the members didn't end the Championship. They couldn't!

But it looked like they had already been beaten.

"Tenzin, you and Tarrlok can't let this happen! It's not fair!" they heard a very recognizable voice say.

"Erin?" Zuko asked while stepping forward before the silver haired girl turned towards them. Unlike yesterday where her clothes were torn and dirty, today she looked like she was almost born into high society. Her hair fell down her back to her tailbone in a choppy cut with her side-bangs tucked behind her ear. Her electric green eyes merely glanced at them, but he noticed a slight worry in her eyes. He looked at the clothes she wore and compared them to that of the rich Asami. She had a sleeveless, emerald green turtleneck on outlined with gold that skimmed a black pair of pants that were tucked into knee-length, high heeled, leather boots. On her left arm was a gold band a few inches above her elbow and she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. She looked tough yet elegant.

"What're you four doing here?" Tenzin asked with a hint of panic in his voice at the sight of Zuko.

"We're here to stop any chance of you canceling the Championship." Korra said, taking a step forward.

Tarrlok sighed and crossed his arms before saying, "Yes, Miss Erin here was just _requesting_ the same thing." He sneered down at her as she smiled innocently with the Avatar Gang joining her side.

"It's not fair to the Pro-benders, the citizens that enjoy watching, anyone. You're only letting Amon win." Erin snapped before Bolin looked at her, smiling slightly. Zuko rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Now's not the place, Erin." Zuko whispered in her ear softly, making her take a couple of steps back as she scowled.

"Tenzin. Tarrlok, she's right. It isn't fair to anyone who has trained or planned on watching this event. And, for some odd reason, I'm actually agreeing with Erin. You're letting Amon get what he wants." Korra said, placing a hand on her hip. "Tarrlok, I thought you of all people were the one that wanted to bring Amon to justice."

"I do, Korra, but I will not risk innocent people's lives to do so. Especially not for a little game. For once, I agree with Tenzin. We need to cancel the Pro-Bending Championship."

"Sir, no! That's not fair!" Bolin said, taking a step forward, "It's the one chance for Benders and Non-benders to come together and peace. Everyone gets along greatly while Benders beat each other to pulps."

"Please, Council. You can't cancel the Championship." Mako pleaded.

Tarrlok looked at the others. "All in favor of canceling the Championship?" he asked, raising his hand as every one of the other members slowly started to raise their hands. Tenzin looked at the group of teenagers before sighing softly and slowly starting to raise his hand, closing his eyes. Tarrlok took his gavel in his hand and lifted it, ready to make the mutual agreement.

_**SNAP!**_

Like a spark of electricity through the air, the sound was so quick and almost unheard as two metal cables destroyed the gavel. Tarrlok gaped slightly before they heard a gruff voice clear her throat. Everyone turned or looked up to see Lin Beifong standing in the doorway. Zuko looked to the others in confusion before Erin whispered to him, "That's Lin Beifong. Toph's daughter."

His eyes widened considerably before he glanced at Erin and she nodded, as if knowing he almost didn't believe her. Looking back at Lin, he watched her cross her arms. "I agree with the Avatar, Tarrlok. We cannot show weakness to Amon and we'd only be doing so by canceling the fight."

"Lin, now is not the time for this." Tenzin said while standing.

Tarrlok held up his free hand. "No, let her talk, Tenzin. I'd like to hear what our Chief of Police has to say." He smirked slightly as she took a step forward.

"Amon is trying to frighten us, scare as away. And I refuse to let him do so. To keep the Championship going, I'll have my men surround the building. We'll be inside, at every entrance, and above. There will be no way for Amon's men to get in. I will take full responsibility for the security." Lin said, her gaze stern.

"No, I will not allow it, Lin. I'm sorry, but we cannot take a chance." Tenzin said.

"I don't know, Tenzin. Chief Beifong has never given us a reason to doubt her before. And due to her records, I see no reason as to why we should deny her this opportunity. I change my vote. The Championship should stay open." Tarrlok said before looking at the others. "All in agreement?" he asked, earning three nods. He looked at Lin and the teenagers. "That settles it then. But don't disappoint us, Chief Beifong."

Lin glared at him before saying, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Zuko watched her turn to leave as Tenzin walked to Korra's side and looked back at Erin. "I…I need to talk to her, Erin." he whispered, urgency in his voice.

Erin glanced at the others before looking at Zuko. "Zuko, I don't think you should leave your friends. After last time…"

"Erin, please." Zuko said, pulling her to the side. "Erin, you're the only one that's been nice to me. You're the only one that seems to trust me. I need your help. Please, can you get her to talk to me?" Erin looked at him for a moment, her eyes seeming to glow before she ran a hand through her hair, layers coming down to frame her face.

"Fine. Tonight. After the tournament I'll get her to talk to you. But only then. Okay?" she said before he pulled her into a hug, surprising both of them.

"Thank you…Thank you so much, Erin." he whispered, not wanting the others to hear them. Erin's hands were pinned to his chest and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"It-It's fine, Zuko. Just…let go." A hint of amusement was in her voice as he dropped her, having lifted her a couple inches off the ground. She chuckled and straightened out her shirt. "I'm not exactly used to being hugged." she explained.

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling apologetically. "Yeah…sorry about that."

She shrugged. "No problem. Just...It might be best if you don't do that again." She smirked before looking at the others. Everyone had left except Bolin and Mako. The Earth bender was watching them intently while Mako was purposefully looking away. Chuckling, she turned back to Zuko and said, "Looks like we have ourselves an audience."

Zuko glared at Bolin who looked away, whistling innocently before Zuko looked at Erin. "I'm sorry…I didn't think-"

Erin shook her head. "Want to really freak them out?" she asked, mischief in her eyes as he looked at her in confusion.

"Uh…how?"

"Easy." she said before grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking him towards her, his back to Bolin. Their faces were millimeters apart as she met Zuko's gaze. "I've noticed that, with Bolin, it's all about putting on a good show." Erin whispered. Zuko looked down at her with wide eyes before she suppressed a smile and pulled back, walking around Zuko and past Bolin, patting him on the shoulder. "See you boys tonight!" she called, tossing her hair over her shoulder, her hips swaying as she exited the room.

Bolin looked at Zuko, gaping at him as he announced, "OOOOOOOH! You kissed TAHNO's sisterrrrrrrr!"

Zuko looked at Bolin as if he was as immature as Aang. Or worse. Sokka. Mako looked up and said, "Korra's not going to be happy when she finds out."

"It's none of her business anyway." Zuko snapped at him, crossing his arms. He looked at the ground, wondering if he should come clean about not really kissing Erin. Shaking his head, he thought, it was fake. It shouldn't make that much of a difference whether they kissed or not.

Should it?

**-With Amon in a Warehouse…Somewhere-**

"They have refused your demand of stopping the Championship." The Equalist said to Amon as he smirked behind his mask.

"Fantastic. Everything is going according to plan." He smiled evilly before looking at the girl standing in the shadows. "Tonight will be your time for your revenge, my dear. Just be patient." Amon said as the figure stepped out of the shadows. Her face was hidden behind a blue mask and she wore black clothing that covered her from head to toe before she bowed to Amon and turned, walking off. Amon smirked before turning his gaze to the workers below. "Yes…everything is going according to plan."

**-That Night…At the Championship-**

Zuko watched the gang suit up for the match as Bolin continued to glance at him, as if waiting for him to announce that he and Erin "kissed". "Bolin, why do you keep making google-y eyes at Zuko?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bolin's eyes widened before he shook his head, returning his attention to Pabu. "No reason. Just something that happened earlier when you were talking with Tenzin." he said in a rushed voice before Korra looked at Zuko.

"Really? What happened?"

"Uh-" Zuko started but was cut off by Asami entering the room, going up and kissing Mako. Korra glared at the two before focusing on putting on her shoes. Zuko looked from Korra to Mako and Asami before it clicked. Korra liked Mako. Turning his attention back to the Arena, Zuko stayed silent before hearing a second and third pair of footsteps entering the room.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mako asked before Zuko looked up. He smiled slightly when he saw Erin, except rather than the garb she wore earlier at the Council Meeting; she wore brown clothes similar to the design of the Fire Ferrets, except matching the guy beside her.

"Just came to wish you luck." Erin said while the boy with the crazy, mop-like hair rolled his eyes.

"Yeeaah, something like that." he said with a bored expression, his helmet propped in between his arm and side.

"Zuko, this is Tahno." Korra said, smiling "sweetly" at her opponent. "But I had no idea _Erin_ was also our opponent."

Erin smiled meekly. "Yeah…uh…I'm a replacement. The other Earth bender got sick so I-"

"You know, I really don't think we're interested in hearing." Mako said, barely glancing at them.

"Are y'all ready to lose?" Korra sneered at them, straightening as Tahno walked up to her.

"Only if you are, Uh-vatar." He smirked before seeing Asami and smiling at her. "Well, here's a beautiful girl." He walked over to her and grinned. "I'm Tahno." he said flirtatiously. "And you are?"

"Not interested." Asami said as Mako stepped in between the two.

"Erin, care to real your brother in?" Mako asked her as Erin rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, pulling him back. Zuko watched the two and couldn't help but wonder how the heck the two were related. One seemed nice and pleasant while the other seemed like a pain to even try and stand. Then again…he and Azula came to mind.

"Tahno, come on. We should get going." Erin urged, leading him towards the door.

"Yeah, I don't want to waste my time around these losers anyway." Tahno said, earning a growl from Pabu.

"We'll see who the real losers are after the Championship." Korra snapped before Erin pushed Tahno out of the room. She moved to close the door, but paused and looked at them.

"I really am sorry, you guys. He…He means well, really."

Zuko smiled at her reassuringly while Korra glared at her. "We don't care. Why don't you go with your brother? No one here wants you around." she said, the anger towards Tahno lashing out on Erin. Erin flinched slightly before glaring at Korra.

Her tone turned cold and her eyes like poison as she said, "You know what? Fine. See you in the Arena, Fire Ferrets."


	4. New Enemies Amon and Losing a Passion

Zuko stood and crossed his arms as he stood in front of Korra and said, "She was just apologizing for her brother's behavior. Why did you have to be such a jerk to her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zuko, if you don't like the way I'm treating your little 'girlfriend', but I'm trying to win this fight and her and her brother were getting on my last nerve."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my friend and so far? She's been nicer to me than any of you _combined_. Except for maybe Bolin and his ferret…thing." Zuko said as Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Zuko, you stepped in to this century. I'm sorry if things aren't exactly perfect for you and none of us are like your old friends. But we're all you got."

Zuko's eyes narrowed further before he said, "Actually, no. Bolin is a lot like Sokka and Asami looks like an old friend of mine."

"Really?" Asami asked, "Who?"

"This girl named Jun…" he said, not paying much attention to her before looking at Korra. "And Mako…he…well…" He shook his head, not wanting to admit that Mako reminded him a bit of himself. "Point is none of them would've been so rude to a person unless having a good reason. You didn't."

"I didn't? Zuko, she's one of the benders that have been causing trouble for everyone else because of how much she's fighting the Equalists. She's also Tahno's sister. My reasons are right there!"

"Ever think that maybe she had a reason? After all, you three should be fighting them too if they're harming benders."

"We have been, Zuko." Mako said, placing a hand on his hip before Zuko glared at him and then looked back at Korra.

"If there's one thing I know, a real Avatar would've never treated someone like that." Zuko snapped before silence filled the room.

Korra looked away, closing her eyes tightly before she said through gritted teeth, "Get out. I don't care where you go or what you do. But get _out_."

"Korra-" Bolin started, taking a step forward before Zuko turned away from them and towards the door. "He has to stay. Tenzin said-"

"I don't care what Tenzin said! Clearly the Fire Lord wants nothing to do with us. So let him leave." Korra shouted, her eyes flashing. Bolin saw the tears threatening to fall in her eyes and stayed silent as Zuko stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Mako shared a look with Asami before she quickly stepped out and the two brothers joined Korra's side. "Korra, are you okay?" Mako asked as Bolin rested a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down and brushed a stray tear away before straightening. "I'm fine. Now come on, they're about to announce us." She brushed off Bolin's hand and stepped onto the platform. Bolin looked at his older brother who only shook his head, not knowing what to do before they slowly joined her sides.

"Introducing….the FIRE FERRETS!" the announcer said as the platform stretched out to the Arena and a spotlight centered on them. The crowd cheered for them as they stepped in the Arena, but clearly the mood between them was depressing and not as happy as people were expecting. "And the Champs…the WOLF BATS!" he shouted, trying to get the crowd pumped up before sparks shot up and a spotlight landed on the opposing team. They're…interesting costumes got the fans screaming before they lost the masks and capes. Korra stiffened at the sight of Tahno while Mako glared at the fire bender and Bolin smiled apologetically at Erin though the silver haired girl seemed as cold as ice.

"Erin-" he started before he saw the announcer hurry out of the Arena. He sighed before taking a stance before they heard a voice shout over the speakers.

"And round one begins!"

Erin immediately threw an earth disc at Bolin before throwing another at Korra while Bolin blocked her and threw one at the Wolf Bat fire bender.

The fight had clearly begun.

But a ways off you could see Zuko making his way towards one of the exits, trying to ignore the screaming of the fans and the sound of the fighting teams. He wanted to watch. Cheer his friend on. But he needed to find a way home and find it tonight. Slipping out of the Arena unnoticed, he started walking down the hall when he heard footsteps behind him. Zuko paused for a moment and heard the footsteps vanish before he turned, seeing no one. "Hello? Someone there?" he called, looking around the dark hall before he shrugged slightly and turned back around.

_**POW!**_

Zuko stumbled back, clutching his nose before looking up. His eyes widened at the sight of the Blue Spirit mask. An exact replica of the one he used to use. "Who-" He was cut off by a voice from the Arena shouting, "Round One to the Wolf Bats!"

Zuko looked at the Arena for a moment before looking back at the person forming a blue fire ball in their hand and throwing it. Instincts kicking in, he blocked their arm, letting the fire hit the ceiling before he moved to kick them in the gut. They quickly blocked with their other hand before spinning him around and throwing him against the wall. Zuko grunted before turning, throwing a fire ball at his opponent that they quickly blocked. "You were taught well. Who are you?" he asked, trying to get some information out of the person as they stayed silent and threw a punch that he dodged.

The two weaved around each other as Zuko tried to find a way to get the mask off. The problem was he couldn't ever get close enough. They heard a ding from the Arena and a man shout, "Round Two is a tie!" The person paused for a moment, looking towards the Arena before Zuko took his shot and kicked the person's head, sending them flying back. Landing with a grunt, the person sat up and clutched their face, the mask having fallen to the ground.

"Alright, now who are you?" he said, taking a defensive stance as he expected some tough and very nimble man to stand.

The person stood with their blondish brown hair falling out of its bun and falling to their shoulders. Looking up, the person's blue eyes met Zuko's gold ones. He wavered slightly when he realized he was staring into the face of a girl. She smirked at him before moving into a difficult stance and sending a long stream of fire at him. Shaking out of his stupor, Zuko quickly formed a wall to defend himself as he was thrown back, his feet skidding against the ground. Grunting, he felt the lack of strength in the attack and made the fire wall vanish. Zuko glanced up before feeling something touch his gut.

"And that's the end of Round Three, making the Wolf Bats champions for the fourth time!"

Zuko looked down before his eyes widened and he was lightly electrocuted. He fell to the ground, eyes closing briefly as she smirked and said, "My name is Riley." She then picked him up by the back of his shirt and lifted him up when she heard the sounds of screaming and grinned. "So it begins." She muttered as she handcuffed Zuko's hands behind his back.

Back in the Arena, Erin glanced back at the Fire Ferrets in the water and shook her head slightly as she removed her helmet. She looked out to the crowd and saw slight movement, but shook her head, assuming it was just the fans.

But that assumption didn't last for long.

The glass ceiling was shattered as rope was sent falling down with Equalists flying in on them. Around the Arena Equalists appeared out of nowhere. The earth bender's eyes widened before she looked to Lin and Tenzin for help only to see both electrocuted and collapse. She quickly turned to the water to try and get the Fire Ferrets' attention only to see an Equalist electrocute the water. "No…" she whispered before looking at Tahno. "Tahno, we have to go. Now." she said before seeing Amon step down from one of the ropes. Gaping slightly, Erin felt every muscle in her body tense, ready for a fight.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this? Who're you?" he said, cocking a hip as Erin winced. He was going to get them killed!

"I'm Amon." he said, his voice deep before he gestured to a few Equalists. They walked up behind the three Wolf Bats, forcing them to their knees. "And this is an example of the poison I am ridding Republic City of."

"Why you-" Tahno started before Amon stepped forward.

"We will rid this world of bending. And you three, you_ champions_, will be the first example."

Tahno squirmed in the Equalist's arms before Amon pressed his hand to Tahno's head. Erin's eyes widened in fear when she saw her brother tense up in pain. "No! No, please!" she screamed as he gasped and the Equalist released him. Tahno fell to the ground in front of Erin and looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Tahno…" she whispered.

"E-Erin?" he whispered, looking three sheets paler than before. "I…my bending…"

His eyes fell closed before Erin choked back tears and looked at Amon as he finished off the fire bender He approached her and she could practically feel him smirking through his stupid mask. "You're a twisted bastard, Amon." she sneered, her eyes turning a bright green as her bangs fell to cover her left eye.

"Such spunk for someone about to lose their bending." he said before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"ERIN! ERIN, NO! FIGHT BACK!"

Erin looked to the right as did Amon to see Zuko standing there in Riley's grasp. He was clearly struggling. "Oh, how sweet. A friend to try and protect you." Amon sneered before looking at Erin. "Too bad he's wasting his time."

Erin looked at him before looking at Zuko out of the corner of her eye. She felt the Equalist start to release her and took a shaky breath before closing her eyes, as if accepting her fate.

Amon smirked down at her before noticing a shift in her movements. She looked up at him and opened her eyes, a _sweet _smile on her lips before an earth disc hit him in the back of the head. Whipping around, Erin kicked the Equalist's feet out from under him and kicked him off the platform and into the water below. She quickly stood and started to run to the edge when she saw Zuko kick his captor in the face and break free from the handcuffs. He started running to the Fire Ferrets' help, keeping his eyes on her before Erin felt someone behind her.

Turning quickly and moving to wield another disc, she screamed in surprise when it was Amon she faced. She took a step back, almost falling off the platform before he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. Erin fell on her chest, groaning softly before she felt two Equalists grab her arms. "Ah, the only fighter of the Wolf Bats! The only fighter of your Champions! These _people_ do not deserve their 'gifts'. Clearly. For they abuse them. So now to rid this world of one more Earth Bender." The Equalists lifted Erin to her knees as she cast her gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at any of them. Amon smirked and tilted her face up. "Welcome to the world of the normal, Bender." Placing his hands on her face, he watched with satisfaction as Erin's eyes closed tightly before widening as she screamed in pain and fright.

When he heard the scream, Zuko looked up before freezing when he saw Erin standing there in Amon's grasp. "ERIN!" he shouted, his heart stopping when he witnessed a person losing their passion. Their gift. This was the creature who was taking bending away…like Aang had done with his father. But Amon…how? When he saw Erin fall to the ground Zuko immediately jumped down the rest of the stairs to the base by the water where Korra, Mako, and Bolin were quickly getting out. "We have to stop him." Zuko said, looking at Korra before seeing the Wolf Bats dumped in the water.

Korra glared at him before looking at the boys. "You two get them out of the water. I'll take care of Amon." she said before diving back into the water, slowly rising up out of it before it started speeding up like a bullet.

Zuko looked at Bolin and Mako who were already getting back in the water to get Tahno and his friend before Zuko saw Erin falling from the platform. Following his instincts again, Zuko jumped into the air, using fire rockets at his feet to lift him higher. Coming up underneath her, he narrowly slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as the two slipped onto the level below the platform. "Erin?" he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear as he laid her down. "Erin, come on. Please, be okay."

Erin's eyes opened slightly and she stared up at him. "Z-Zuko?" she asked, tears starting to fill her eyes as everything started coming back to her.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked, concern clear for her before he looked up as smoke started filling the room. Erin coughed, as she clutched her head and sat up.

"I…Amon…my bending…" she whispered, looking down at her other hand before her eyes widened and she looked around. "Where's Tahno?"

Zuko looked down at her and caught her shoulders. "Calm down. Tahno's with Bolin and Mako. He'll be fine. We need to get out of here, Erin. We need to get back to Air Temple Island. Okay?" he asked, trying to get her to calm down.

She nodded silently before he helped her up, slinging her arm around his shoulders before he picked her up and hurried after the other boys. When they were outside the Arena he walked to Bolin's and Mako's sides and set Erin down. "I'm sorry. For everything I said earlier." he said as Erin ran over to her brother who sat on a bench getting inspected.

Mako and Bolin looked at him and Bolin smiled. "I forgive ya, buddy. And I'm sure Mako does too. But it's not up to us." he said before jerking a thumb at Korra who was limping out of the Arena, coughing slightly. "Get her okay and I'm sure both of you can go to Air Temple Island." he said, referring to Erin as Mako simply crossed his arms, not wanting to speak to the opposing Fire Bender.

Zuko sighed softly before looking at Korra and hurrying to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked before she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But he got away." She looked to the ground, still limping before he placed a hand on her elbow.

"Here, let me help." He assisted her to an empty bench where she felt her ankle, making sure it wasn't broken. He sighed softly and said, "Look, I'm sorry. For everything I said earlier. I didn't mean it…I just…when I'm angry…I say things I don't mean."

Korra paused for a moment before looking at him. "I know what you mean. I do it all the time. Who knows how many times I've done that to Tenzin." she said with slight amusement before Zuko chuckled dryly. She paused again before saying, "You know I really am trying to be the best Avatar I can."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and I had no right to. I was comparing you to Aang and that wasn't right. Especially since you two are different people." He looked down as a silence fell between them and Korra watched Mako and Bolin.

"Is Bolin really like Sokka?" she asked, looking at Zuko.

He looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeah…he is."

She hesitated for a moment before looking at him. "Mako reminds you of yourself, doesn't he? That's why you didn't say anything."

Zuko paused for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, he does. And Asami…she looks like Jun but…she has the spirit of Sokka's girlfriend. Suki."

Korra smiled slightly before looking at Erin. "What about Erin? Who does she remind you of?"

Zuko looked at the girl and sighed softly before saying, "Her fighting skill and temper remind me of Toph…but everything else reminds me of Katara." He smiled slightly, remembering the water bender he had a small crush on, but ignored due to Mai. Zuko brushed his fingertips over his scar, remembering when he had been in that cave with the healer. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked at Korra. "You remind me of him."

She looked up at him in confusion. "Who?"

Zuko chuckled. "Aang. There's a lot of you in him. You care for your friends and their safety. You care about the people. And you get frustrated when you don't do something perfect the first time." He smiled teasingly at her and Korra elbowed him.

The two laughed for a moment before calming down and Korra looked at Zuko. "Thank you…I'm sorry about not being considerate about how you lost everything by coming here. And…to make it up to you, I was wondering if you would come back to the Air Temple and live with Tenzin and us until we get you back to Avatar Aang. Erin can come with you if she wants."

Zuko smiled down at her and nodded. "I'd really like that, Korra. Thanks."

The two shared a look and sat there in silence before Bolin popped up behind them. "Yes! Team Avatar has a new member!" he shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

The two rolled their eyes before simultaneously saying, "Shut up, Bolin." Bolin pouted for a moment as the Fire Lord and Avatar laughed before he grinned and started laughing too. Erin looked over at them and smiled slightly when she saw them all happy before she looked down at her hands, her mind thinking about the girl that had been Zuko's captor for that short period of time.

"It couldn't be her…" she whispered, messing with the bracelet on her wrist. She paused for a moment before looking up at the sky, seeing a shooting star. Brief pain flashed her eyes before she quietly wondered, "Could it?"


	5. Welcome Home Fire Lord

**Took me MONTHS, but it is finally posted. Haha. Talk about major writer's block. But here you guys go. I hope you like it.**

The next day Zuko and Korra arrived at the remains of the arena, looking at the cops inspecting the damage before he looked at the Avatar. "So the boys live here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as they took the back away, easily avoiding cops as they headed to the top.

"Yeah, in the attic. Tenzin wanted me to offer for them to live with us so, here we go. And then we'll be searching for Erin so she can take us to Lin. Then we can see about forming some sort of plan to get you home while defeating Amon." She led him up the stairs as she talked, but Zuko wasn't paying much attention. He was thinking about Erin and how she was dealing with the loss of her bending. It couldn't have been easy…

"Um…Korra, how about you talk to the boys while I go find Erin. I'm sure she doesn't want all of us there at once after what happened last night." he said, earning her attention as she turned to him.

"Uh…ok? If that's what you think, Zuko. How about we meet back on the island around noon?"

He nodded before turning, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes as the two departed. She smirked, knowing he was starting to develop feelings for the ex-bender. But that smirk was quickly replaced with a frown when she finally thought about what Erin would do if she found out who Zuko really was.

**-Republic City Park-**

Erin sat under a tree, tracing the dry grass with her fingers as she rested her head on her knees. She felt so empty…Like nothing. Her brother was worse off. He depended on bending for everything. For getting girls, doing work, getting publicity…He didn't know how to depend on himself. Just his power. And it was really worrying her. "Stop the bending! Put the benders in their place!" she heard a man shout before looking up, seeing a man holding up flyers. "Go to Amon's protest to benders! See for yourselves how we are better off without them!"

Scowling, Erin stood and walked over to the booth, placing a hand on her hip. "What is all this?"

"Hello, little lady! Here's you a flyer." he said, holding one out. "See the benders for what they really are at Amon's protest." Erin took the flyer and ripped it in two.

"No thanks. I actually have respect for people." she snapped before turning away. Around her, she was catching the crowd's attention. She heard their whispers and how much they wanted to taunt her. How she was different even if Amon took her bending away. "Get a life." she growled out before picking up her satchel from the tree she had sat at, slipping it over her shoulder.

"You'll never be one of us." A man said, throwing a rock at her when she had her back turned to him. Erin's eyes flashed with anger before she turned to the group, dropping the satchel.

"What? Not going to attack me to my face?! Not going to make comments about who or what I am? I'm one of _you_ now. Amon took my bending, remember? Or will I always be different just because I could once throw rocks?" she asked them, tears of bitter anger forming in her eyes. "You are all _blind_ to what is in front of you! Amon is what's evil. He takes something that is a part of a person. And he takes it against their will! None of us have ever purposefully tried harming any of you! Especially not me! I always respected and admired you all for who you are. For how different you are. But now? You've become shallow. You think you're better because your abilities can't be taken away. They can't be ripped from your hands." She walked up to the man who had thrown the rock at her, bruising her already sore back. Her eyes were like green ice as she looked at him. She whispered, "But guess what. Your abilities can be taken from you. A person just needs the right tools." She sneered at him before punching him in the gut. The much taller and older man fell to his knees, grunting before she glared at the others, turned, and left.

She didn't notice the girl standing in the very back of the crowd, smirking. Her blondish brown hair was pulled into a braid and she cocked her head, watching with fascination as the silver haired ex-bender stormed off into town. She couldn't help but keep the smile off her blood red lips as she turned away from the crowd. Erin was slowly becoming ready to join. Her anger just needed to be pushed a bit more.

Zuko hunted through town for Erin, not sure where she would be. He was starting to realize just how little he knew about her. And he was also starting to realize just how much he wanted to know her. Searching a nearby crowd, he saw a head of silver hair and smiled, knowing no one else had that hair. Pushing through the crowd without taking his eyes off of her, he finally reached her and touched her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Erin?"

She looked at him and he immediately saw the tears in her eyes. "H-Hey, Zuko. What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night." He smiled down at her. It was the smallest of smiles, but it was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, shrugging off his hand. "Things just…haven't been easy these past few hours." She looked away from him as concern entered his eyes.

"Look, Erin, you've helped me the most since I got here. Please…you can trust me."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Erin tried to think about everything she knew involving Zuko. In reality…all she knew was his name and his cousins. She didn't know anything solid about him. "Yeah," she lied, "I can." She turned and started walking as he joined her side. "But this is something me and Tahno have to deal with on our own."

Zuko looked down and silently nodded. "Alright, I get that. But…we can still be friends, right?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah," She looked at him. "Yeah, we can. After all, I think I'm the only friend of yours that can get you to Lin Beifong without ticking her off." She smirked before grabbing his hand and maneuvering through the crowd where she knew Lin's house resided. Zuko needed answers and she was going to do her best to help answer them.

But…as they passed the main square of the city where the statue of Fire Lord Zuko stood, her eyes landed on the now missing statue. She raised an eyebrow. Just a few days ago it was there. Where could it have gone? Shaking her head, she pushed the missing statue to the back of her mind before leading him through a dark alley where there was a wooden door hidden behind a stack of crates. She heard rats squeaking and crawling through the sewers beneath them, but didn't pay them much attention as she led him to the back. "Lin lives here?" he asked, looking at Erin.

"She doesn't exactly like being very showy with her life. Lin's private. Always has been. So yes, she lives here. Well, when she actually gets away from being Chief of Police." She smiled wryly before pushing aside the crates, with Zuko's assistance. "Let's see if she's home…" she whispered before knocking on the door. Standing there in complete silence, the two waited patiently as they heard footsteps inside the small home before hearing them grow louder towards them. It was only a matter of seconds before the knob turned and the door slowly opened…

**-Some Secret Hidden Base-**

"Riley," Amon said with his back to her as she opened the door and stepped inside, bowing before her master before she straightened, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Are our plans in action?"

"Ever so slowly she's drifting, Amon. I can feel it. The goodness inside her is weakening with her bitterness of having lost her powers." She smirked, crossing her arms as her charm bracelet made a small jingle with the movement.

"And the boy?"

Riley's arms dropped to her sides and she glanced at the fireplace to her right, the flames flickering and making shadows dance across her face. "I…He's different. I don't know who he is. No one does but the Avatar and her friends. At this point, I'm not even sure Erin truly knows. But things have been changing since he showed up. The statue of Fire Lord Zuko? It's gone. And General Iroh? He went missing yesterday."

Amon didn't move. This information didn't faze him. Instead, he nodded and turned towards Riley. "I think I know who our little visitor is." She could feel the grin behind his mask and watched him, wondering if he would tell her.

"Who?"

He looked up at her as he sat down at his desk. "All will come together in time, Riley. But we cannot take chances. If he is who I think, we must take extra precaution. After all, he defeated your own grandmother with the help of that filthy water bender, Katara."

Riley's eyes widened and she stiffened, her eyes darkening with anger. "He-"

"Go practice your fire bending, Riley. We need an advantage in this battle." He looked down at his papers, searching through them. "Soon we will need to make our move. And I want to make everything perfect."

Riley nodded before turning, closing the door behind her as Amon leaned back in his seat. He looked down at his papers and held up an older picture of the Fire Lord. His eyes landed on the face of Zuko and he chuckled darkly. "Welcome home, your majesty." He said, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the blazing fireplace. "Welcome home."


End file.
